


No lo sé

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Muy feliz año nuevo, primera historia del año <3
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muy feliz año nuevo, primera historia del año <3

Si tuviera que decir cuál es tu encanto principal, no sabría qué responder.

Quizás lo más llamativo, de ti, son tus violáceas marcas. Que se pierden entre tu extensa piel y recorren cada fibra que recorrí en días anteriores. 

Pero, también, tienes marcas que nadie jamás notó o que no son perceptibles a simple vista; no podría decir que ello era tu encanto principal.

—Gracias.

Tu voz sonaba apagada y afligida con el resto. Tu falta de confianza al mundo lo trasmites siempre, en todo momento. Como ahora: cuando algún mesero se acerca a preguntarte si deseas más para comer o tomar. 

Tu cuerpo de cristal se vuelve tenso y rígido, alerta y desconfiado. Nada que una caricia no pueda solucionar. Nada apaga esa llama latente en ti. 

Bendito el privilegio de oírte cantar en las noches. De escuchar tu emoción al narrar algún cuento que mencionaron en las tiendas que frecuentas.

Pero no era tu mejor encanto, tampoco tu mayor atractivo. 

¿O sí?

Las personas, simplemente, no conocían nada de ti. Y con ello estabas bien. Pensándolo bien, yo igual lo estaba, mi orgullo no permitiría, jamás, admitir que me ganas en las pulseadas, que a veces logras sacar la fuerza de algún demonio lunar y pierdo nuestras apuestas.

Cómo ir a comprar para comer o quién limpia nuestra habitación en la semana. 

Cualquier persona que entra a las arenas no tendría miedo en retarte a una pelea. Espero que jamás lo hagan, ni yo puedo vencerte. Otro encanto que mantienes oculto, que solo enseñas en nuestra intimidad. 

—¿Por qué sonríes? 

¿Por qué no sonreír? Por poco y no tienes toda la comida de tu plato en la cara. 

Sujeté la servilleta y la deslicé contorneando la silueta de tus labios. Aún sobre el papel, notaba lo frío que estaban. Pintándose del mismo color que tus marcas. 

Ofrecer mi abrigo era en vano. Nunca lo tomabas en público. Prefieres siempre aguantar el helado clima antes de que alguien se burlara de ti por como te quedada.

Que te quedaba hermoso, por supuesto.

Aproveché a dibujar con mi pulgar algunas figuras sin sentido sobre tu piel, tan fría y que me llenaba de una calidez inexplicable. 

—Estoy pensando en ti.

—Mmm… —metiste otra bola de carne en tu boca, con un gesto de incomodidad y vergüenza al ser el centro de atención—. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Cuál crees que sea mi encanto? 

Tomaste tu tiempo en pensar. Mí mano seguía de traviesa palpando tu piel con mis rígidos dedos. A veces, suelo pensar que puedo romperte por la brusquedad en que lo hago, pero nunca me apartas. 

Es tierno imaginarte como un pequeño gato, y que seguro ronronearías con las caricias. 

—Eres buena persona —murmuraste quedando en silencio unos segundos. Un nuevo plato de comida fue puesto en la mesa por la mesera, tus mejillas ardieron sin expresar emoción. 

Debe ser incómodo sentirse avergonzado y hambriento a la vez, ya era tu tercer plato de carne, tu apetito era peculiar cuando salíamos al aire libre. 

—Yo conozco quien eres realmente, ¿entiendes? —proseguiste. Tu rostro se arrugaba, masticando en todo momento y, a su vez, pensando. 

Tus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y tus manos acompañaban los movimientos con aleteos que comprendía hacías cuando querías expresar algo que rondaba en tu cabeza. 

—No eres el grandullón que aparentas ser. Tampoco eres frío y sediento de sangre, eres buena persona —repetiste y meditaste un momento, como si lo que acabas de decir, no era lo que esperabas soltar y rogaste que te comprendiera.

—Claro —asentí sediento, buscando callar mis pensamientos con un sorbo de mi bebida.

—Aparte, amas a tu madre. Ella es buena persona. 

Debía ser el mejor cumplido del mundo, por parte de Aphelios, si te decía que eras buena persona.   
Ni él se consideraba así, por las cosas hechas en un pasado.

Pasado. Presente. Futuro. ¿Qué será el efímero momento para nosotros, qué nos espera?

Si algo tenía claro, era que la Luna brillaba en la oscuridad, cada noche que aparecía. Igual que tú el día que llegaste a mí vida, igual que el día que me salvaste. 

Desde el día que nos hicimos inseparables y dónde supe que a tu lado nada malo podía suceder. 

Tu compañía era algo que nadie igualaría y una fantasía que no exploré ni en mis sueños más íntimos. Ser acompañado por una persona que, cada día, conocía algo nuevo. Que cada día me enseñaba algo desconocido y me ayudaba a crecer.

Un calor golpeó mí rostro, la palma de su mano quedaba pequeña comparada a mí mejilla. No sé bien cuánto tiempo anduve delirando, pero tu plato ya estaba vacío, nuevamente. Y hasta dejaste dinero debajo de él para pagar la cuenta. 

—¿Estás aquí? —bromeaste con una sonrisa. 

Me levanté tomando tu mano, los pensamientos apenas me dejaban disfrutar de tu lado y esta vez ni siquiera pude burlarme de que me dejaste en banca rota de tanto comer.

Algunos puestos, ya abrían paso a la melodía de música, animando la noche a los borrachos que se quedaban hasta que saliera el sol. Tus fríos dedos se movían a ritmo junto a tu cabeza.

—Y, ¿Cuál es mí encanto?

No importa cuántas horas diera vuelta en mi cabeza esa pregunta, no obtenía respuesta. Detuve tus pasos, llamando tu atención.

Sin meditarlo mucho, afirmé tu pálido rostro con mis dedos y besé tus labios. 

¿Era malo no saber que responder? ¿O era tantas cosas que no podía decidir por una sola?

Tus brazos colgándose de mi cuello. Tus pies flotando en el aire mientras sujetaba tu cintura.   
La felicidad de tus acciones y expresiones. Los berriches y enojos, las risas y las lágrimas. 

Tu anhelo por regresar a tu hogar cuando todo esté sin guerras. Tu búsqueda por la felicidad a mí lado. 

Una escandalosa risa chocaron mis labios. Tu método de defensa a cuando las personas opinaban sobre nosotros en estas vergonzosas situaciones. 

Eres música que solo yo podía oír, una obra de arte que no se exhibía en ningún lugar. Una persona que no tenía descripción.

—No lo sé —respondí, también riendo. 

—Eres un estúpido, Settrigh. 

¿Quién tenía la culpa de volverme así? Seguro le echarías la culpa a las peleas, que me atrofia el cerebro, a veces usabas eso de insulto. Pero no existía otro culpable, más que tú.

Amaba a ese hombre, incomprendido y extraño. Intenso y curioso. Amaba a Aphelios.


	2. No lo sé [2]

Cerré los ojos cuando la calma del silencio inundó mis sentidos.

Tranquilidad. Paz. Armonía.

—¿Quieres darte un baño?

Settrigh.

Al ver, la habitación era un completo desastre. Las sábanas se manchaban, invisibles y diminutas, sobre el suelo. La cama estaba ladeada a un costado, del lado que Sett dormía, o donde el frenesí aún palpitaba sobre el colchón.

Cuando mis dedos sobaron sobre el robusto mueble junto a la puerta, el polvo no quería marcharse de mi piel.

Tenía una buena excusa para molestar a Sett.

—No cumpliste con la apuesta.

Las orejas flaquearon hacia abajo, un reflejo que tienes siempre que crees que estoy molesto o enojado contigo.

¿Estuve alguna vez enojado contigo, en todo este tiempo juntos?

Con placidez, te arrimaste a mi cuerpo, apretando mis sucias manos con las tuyas. Poco te importó. Podría, incluso, decir que no notaste el polvo recorrer tus dedos.

Arrugué mi nariz, tus pesadas manos fueron subiendo por la extensión de mis brazos, sin importarte en ensuciar mis prendas. Deteniéndote en mis hombros, masajeaste la zona con tus hábiles dedos, aplicando presión con exactitud en las zonas dolorosas o donde más tenso estaba.

¿Mi cuerpo era tan fácil de leer? ¿O era tú que sabías, siempre, donde tocar?

—Gracias, Settrigh.

—Sett —chitaste.

Sonreí para quitarte el berrinche. No era mi culpa que me encantara llamarte por tu nombre y no por tu apodo. Cuando éste sale de mis labios, creo que puedo demostrarte todo el orgullo que siento por ti, y eso es algo que no voy a quitarme.

Settrigh, Settrigh, Settrigh.

Mis piernas se movieron con la señal de un pesado suspiro salir de mi cuerpo, estaba cansado y la fatiga me ganaba; salir por largos paseos era agotador. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y observé mi reflejo en el espejo del lavado, luego de abrir el grifo de la bañera, para comenzar a llenarla.

Mis ojeras se iban notando cada vez más y mi rostro parecía un muerto. Delgado y fino; detallado, solía decirme Sett.

Dejé reposar mi cuerpo sobre el frío azulejo, mi abrigo cayó el piso en un mudo sonido y, aún sobre la tela de mi camisa, la insensible pared me envolvía. Inerte, cerré los ojos, pensando en todos los movimientos que haría Sett ahora:

—Caminarás hasta la cama, recogiendo las prendas en el suelo —susurré, escuchando al momento de terminar de hablar tus suaves pasos, el sonido de la cama moverse, sólo un poco y, el débil sonido de las sábanas siendo sujetadas—, en el ropero pensarás que sábanas poner, pensarás en mis favoritas en primer lugar —el rechinar de la puerta del armario se oyó y no contuve mi sonrisa. Te imaginé caminando con el montón de sábanas y una frazada para abrigarnos del invierno, que...

—¿Todo bien, Phel?

Que dulce eres.

—Sí —cuando termines, seguro irás a buscarme alguna muda de ropa, alguna de tus remeras que uso de pijama, lo que sea con tal de confortarme.

Me pregunto si todos tus movimientos los harás de forma inconsciente y desmeritada... O si planeas las cosas y actúas de manera robótica ante lo cotidiano, si tienes un plan o sólo actúas sobre la marcha.

Porque yo sí lo hago y pienso. Pienso en ti, podría decirse que un 90 por ciento del tiempo, rememorando tus cosas, conociéndote...

—¿Puedo entrar? —estaba revisando el agua mientras hablaste. Cerré la canilla y acaricié el agua con mis dedos, estaba en la temperatura perfecta.

Entraste tapándote tus ojos, por si ya estaba desnudo. No me gustaba que me vean al descubierto, mis cicatrices era algo que aún tenía que superar, y afrontar.

—Puedes ver —respondí, desprendiendo mi camisa con tranquilidad, observándote de reojo con la enorme musculosa que traías en las manos. Una que a Sett le quedaba lo suficiente pequeña y, a mí, lo suficientemente grande para ser un pijama—. ¿Quieres unirte?

Tu anhelo no pudo contenerse en su rostro, enseñando la fresca felicidad en tus puros ojos.

Como si de un trance se tratara, en menos de lo pensado fui llevado a la bañera, donde tu cuerpo envolvió mi espalda y tus brazos surcaron mis piernas sumergidas debajo del agua.

Las caricias generaban una especie de ola, que sacudía del agua de una punta a otra de la enorme bañera. Y sí que lo era, ya que Sett lograba estirarse sin ningún problema por toda la longitud y podíamos caber los dos sin incomodidad de por medio.

Bañera especial, para mi pequeño especial.

Eso dijiste cuando me mostraste el arreglo del baño para que, cuando esté cómodo y listo, pudiéramos bañarnos juntos. También recuerdo enojarme cuando me llamaste especial, tomándomelo como un insulto o algo inferior que debería tener cuidado.

Con el tiempo aprendí que no debía tomar tus palabras en el sentido tan figurado y literal. Como hoy, que no supiste decirme que tenía de especial... En un tiempo podría haberlo tomado como una ofensa, ¿cómo no ibas a saberlo?

Pero nunca fuiste el mejor con las palabras.

—¿Quieres que limpie tu cabello?

Tampoco eres el mejor pensando.

—¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos bañando con agua que nosotros mismos ensuciamos? —mencioné alzando una ceja, aún de espaldas.

Tus manos intentaban sujetar alguna pequeña porción de agua para restregarla en mis hombros. La temperatura aliviaba todo mi cuerpo, pero, ahora, no podía quitarme ese sucio pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto, por un momento —tus palabras sonaban entrecortadas por la risa que salía de tus labios. Respondí con un mohín, indignado por no poder hacerlo.

Sin consultar, tus largos dedos fueron acariciando las cicatrices a través de mi cuerpo, comenzando por las que estaban en la zona de mi pecho. Algunas estaban más marcadas que otras, algunas pasaban desapercibidas al ser pálida como mi piel. Proseguiste, con lentitud, por las que estaban en mis brazos, tu índice las recorría como si de un camino se tratase, como si obtuvieras algo al llegar al final del camino.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, sólo debías sentir el dolor que me recorría al recordar cada una de ellas.

¿Pensarás que son horribles? Yo lo hago, pero tú siempre piensas lo opuesto a mí, como si lo hicieras a propósito.

Terminaste en las cicatrices de mis tensas manos. Sumergidas y ocultas, reacias al tacto de tus dedos. Mi respiración se fue entrecortando, como si el aire se evaporara por cada segundo que pasara. No me gustaba sentirme así...

—Ahora que estás aquí, procuraré que no existan nuevas marcas sobre tu piel.

—¿Por qué? —corté sorprendiéndote. Me di la vuelta, llevándome una gran cantidad de agua por el brusco movimiento, que chorreaba hasta el suelo, mojando todo a su paso—. ¿Crees que soy un estúpido que no puede protegerse sólo? ¿Qué por eso tengo todas estas marcas?

No respondiste, tu expresión sólo reflejaba lo sorprendido y angustiado que estabas. De seguro el mío reflejaba dolor y enojo, ¿ves lo opuesto que éramos siempre?

—Podría matarte si quisiera, Settrigh.

—Lo sé —interrumpiste, extendiendo una de las manos para acariciar mi húmeda y patética mejilla, ensuciada por mis lágrimas, no por el agua—. Sé que puedes, pero... No lo hagas —cerré los ojos cuando oí tu risa temblar.

Que horrible era escucharte dudar al hablar, al reír y actuar... Como si no fueras tú. Como un títere que busca satisfacer mi amargura.

Suspiré, acuñándome en tu pecho mojado, recostando mi rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Podía aun percibir un poco de tu aroma inundar mis fosas nasales, como antes de llegar aquí, donde nos besamos frente a una multitud de curiosos sin importar nada.

—Lamento arruinar nuestra cita —susurré, acariciando tu fría espalda con las palmas, subiendo y deteniendo una de mis manos en tu cabello, la otra continuó subiendo hasta tus orejas.

—Aun no termina, ¿quién dice que la arruinaste? —moviste tu cuerpo, para que saliera del escondite y pudiera mirarte. El aire de tu sonrisa era perfecto para recobrar la cordura por unos momentos, liberar el estrés que yo mismo me provocaba.

Besé los gruesos labios de Sett con el último aliento que cargaba. Liberándome en sus brazos como lo hacía desde mis días con él.

Supongo que yo tampoco encontraba palabras en algunos momentos de mi vida, como si la conexión entre el habla y mi cerebro no existiera y sólo puedo comunicarme a través de mi cuerpo.

El chapoteo por el choque de nuestros cuerpos no se hizo esperar y reí pegado a tus labios por el gracioso sonido de fondo. Similar al que hacían nuestros labios pasados de saliva, en algunas ocasiones, mhm...

—No me molestaría tender la cama de nuevo —mordí la esquina de mi labio al oírte hablar. Siempre encontrabas una nueva forma de proponerme ir a la cama y no necesariamente a dormir.

—¿Ya dije que eres un estúpido, Sett?

—Un par de veces en lo que va de la noche, sí... —tus orejas se elevaron al techo y te agitaste antes de que pudiera calmarte—. Di mi nombre de nuevo.

—Settrigh —sabía a que te referías, que volviera a escapar tu apodo, aunque sea una última vez.

No sé de donde sacabas la fuerza de sostenerme entre tus brazos y de, también, llevarme a la cama sin resbalarte; porque ni siquiera tuviste el percance de secarnos.

Pero así eras tú, no importa cuanto tiempo buscaba explicárselo a mi cabeza.

Tu encanto, no te lo dije esta noche, quizás en unas horas sí.

No era tu fuerza, ni tus riquezas. No era tampoco tu rudeza y ternura. O tu preocupación y gentileza.

Tampoco era el molestarme a cada momento, como ahora que mojábamos la cama con gruesas gotas que caían de nuestros cuerpos, por supuesto que no.

Tu encanto era... Ser Sett.


End file.
